Chasing Starlight
by Crystal Roads
Summary: What can you do when everyone you ever needed or loved are dead? What can you do when one of the most elite secret services in the world are hunting you down? How can you survive in a hostile world? Nothing to do with my other fic. Please R&R! Crystal x
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series**

**Prologue**

Jack Starbright was sprawled on the gleaming tiled floor, her fountain of red hair trailing behind her head, her startling green eyes wide and unstaring, a perfectly round red hole in her forehead. Alex Rider stared at her for a long while, completely frozen, unbreathing. The seconds ticked by painfully slowly. He couldn't think, couldn't move. Then suddenly a single tear slipped down his cheek and all the noise and feeling rushed back into the world and with it the cold hard touch of a gun.

**Very short prolouge, just to see how people will react to the death of Jack Starbright! I have this story completely mapped out and some people may not be pleased. May not update much as my main story is Alone but this one is for when I get writers block. Please review! Thanks. Crystal x **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series**

**Chapter One**

Alex spun around, anger and pain sharp in his mind. The man behind him was tall and muscular, dressed completely in black, his dark eyes staring at Alex through slits in his balaclava, his right hand curled around a Browning Hi-Power handgun.

"Hello Alex. I was wondering when you would get back from school. You are nearly twenty minutes late. I have been waiting." His voice was calm, quiet and accent-less.

"You killed Jack!" Alex said, his voice shaking with fury. "Why?"

The intruder did not reply but Alex could see his lips move into a smile underneath his balaclava. "Who sent you?" Alex asked furiously.

"You would not believe me if I told you Alex," the man replied. "I'm sorry to have to cut our chat short but I am on a tight schedule and you have already made me late." He glanced at the clock, mounted on the wall by the stainless steel fridge.

And in that instance of distraction Alex saw his chance. He lunged forward in an attempt to knock the gun out of the assailants hand. But he wasn't quick enough and his only reward was a stunning blow to the side of his head.

"Not fast enough!" The man sneered as Alex stumbled back, blood trickling down the side of his face. "She was the same," he continued indicating to Jack's limp lifeless body.

"Shut up!" Alex growled violently.

The man raised his gun. "Goodbye Alex." His finger tightened around the trigger.

A loud crack resounded around the kitchen. For a moment, the intruder looked confused, the gun was equipped with a silencer, it wasn't meant to make a sound. And then he pitched forward and crashed down to the floor.

Alex stood over him, panting. He had driven the hilt of a kitchen knife into the man's temple. He was disappointed to see he was still breathing.

He dropped the now useless knife onto the floor. The impact had split the plastic hilt in half thus explaining the loud crack. He made his way over to the phone and dialled in a number he had hoped to never have to call again.

"Hello Agent. Report status." A placid female voice said as soon as he was connected.

"This is Agent Rider, requesting to be patched through to Alan Blunt's office. Tell him it's an emergency." Alex said numbly.

"One moment Agent Rider..."

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

"Come in!" Alan Blunt called out in response to the knock at his door. A tall blonde haired woman walked in looking worried.

"We just received a call from Agent Rider," she explained. "He wants to be patched through."

Blunt took a moment to digest this news. Rider was still alive. This was an unfortunate turn of events. But not irreparable.

"Put him through. I'll make the arrangements afterwards." He said shortly.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break **

Alex was beginning to consider hanging up the phone when the voice returned.

"We're putting you through now Agent Rider."

There was a brief pause and a whirring noise and then...

"Alex? What's happened?" Blunt sounded irritated.

"Jack's dead." Alex replied seemingly without feeling. But he knew that would come later. The grief would come later and he knew it would never fade. "A man, broke in and killed her. He was waiting for me when I got back. He's out cold right now."

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the occasional crackle of digital interference.

"I'm sorry Alex. This is a most unfortunate breach of security. Sit tight. I'll have a team with you in moments. Don't leave the house."

Alex hung up.

Roughly twenty five minutes away Alan Blunt started making arrangements.

Alex wandered over to the unconscious figure of his attacker and took the gun from his limp hand. He ran an eye over it. It was in good condition, recently cleaned. He snapped it open and counted five 9mm rounds. He stuck the gun into his jeans and began to methodically search the man over.

He found a second gun - a Springfield Micro-Compact Bi-Tone - in an ankle holster on his left leg. Again it was in good condition and on opening it he found six .45 ACP rounds.

Then, reaching down into the man's trouser pockets he came across something rectangular and laminated. Some sort of business card?

He pulled it out and glanced quickly at the photo, pulling off the man's balaclava he confirmed it was the same man, blonde hair, blue eyes. He quickly scanned the card. And his blood ran cold.

**Agent James Bell**

**Serial number: 859526**

It was an identification card. Issued by MI6.

**What do you think? Please review! Thanks for reading! Crystal X **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series**

**Chapter Two**

For a second Alex stood frozen. Pure numbing shock and horror wrapped their cold fingers around him, rooting him to the spot. Then his brain clicked into gear. He had to get out of the house.

Five minutes later Alex was ready. Only he wasn't. He loathed to leave Jack. To leave her with people who would not mourn her. To leave her with the very people who had caused her death. But there was nothing else he could do. He went over to her and fell to his knees by her head. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "This should never have happened."

It took all his willpower to force himself to walk out of the house. He unlocked the garage and wheeled out his bike. For a second longer he lingered in front of the house. His home. The only place he could remember being happy for the past months. Then he swung himself onto his bike, adjusted the straps of his backpack and with great mental effort began to pedal.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Wolf was on a high. His blood ran thick and hot with elation and excitement. This was what he lived for. Alan Blunt had described the target as unpredictable and dangerous. It was a go-in-shooting sort of job. A shiver of apprehension and unbridled joy ran down his spine. Yes. This was truly what he lived for.

Around him his team were completing checks on their MP5's. Once they were finished they were a mere four minutes from location. Wolf stood up, his booted feet searching out a grip on the metal floor as the van turned a corner. Seven pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

"Right. Let's go over the plan again. We have an armed and dangerous hostile occupying a house on a populated public street. Our job is to neutralise the threat quickly and silently. HQ has informed me that the hostile has already shot a woman and maybe a second innocent. It is important that throughout the operation we maintain discretion. The hostile is a rogue agent and any unmonitored press on this incident would be disastrous.'

'I am going to move in first with Eagle and take a sweep of the lower floor while Leopard and Jackal sweep the second level. Cougar and Hawk will be stationed outside the house in-case the hostile attempts to escape. Snake will be on standby in-case of any injuries and our MI6 rep - Mr Daniels - will be overseeing the operation to make sure things run smoothly. Any questions?" When nobody spoke up he sat down, satisfied. Two more minutes and they would arrive at location.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Alex wasn't sure where he was going. In fact, he wasn't sure if there was anywhere to go. If MI6 wanted to find him then they would. A boy on a bike cannot outrun one of the most elite security services in the world.

He suddenly swung his bike to a skidding stop, his bike wheels groaning in complaint from the violent change of pace. He lent forward, resting his forehead on the handlebars. He was feeling a hundred emotions at once. Grief, fear, hurt, anger, confusion. For a second his vision swam and he thought he was going to be sick. Shaking, he straighted up and looked around as if the answers would be written on the air before him.

He had been following this snaking gravel path for close to twenty minutes, the still murky water of the River Thames glinting to his right, sparse but thickly leaved trees to his left. It was almost quiet here although he could still hear the hum of traffic from all directions.

For a long time he stood there, unsure, unknowing. Why would MI6 want him dead? He was their greatest asset or so they kept telling him. Maybe the card was a fake? Maybe James Bell was a rogue?

He thought back to his phone call to Alan Blunt. The head of the special operations had sounded just like he always did, emotionless. Maybe slightly distracted...

There were too many maybes. Alex couldn't afford to make a mistake. A mistake could cost him his life.

He took a deep breath.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Wolf took a deep breath, the cool clear oxygen filling his blood with renewed energy and clearing his head. Then he lashed out with his foot. There was a crash as the door splintered underneath his boot and tore away from it's hinges. He hurried into the house, wood splinters and glass crunching under his feet. He entered the first room while Eagle continued along the hall and Leopard and Jackal thundered up the stairs to the second floor.

The room he had entered was a kitchen, modern, with a black and white tiled floor, black marble work surfaces and top of the range cooking appliances. A woman was sprawled on the floor, her face chalk white against the blood that laced it. She was dead.

There was a second figure led on the floor a little way from her and Wolf quickly decided that he was the second innocent Blunt had told him about. Wolf hurried over to him and felt for a pulse. He was still alive. Just unconscious.

Wolf moved back out into the hallway and almost collided with Eagle. "Bottom floor clear." He reported. Wolf frowned and glanced up the stairs.

"Top floor clear!" Came the muffled but distinguishable shout a moment later.

Wolf swore violently and made his way back outside. "We have a casualty." He said to Snake. "First room to your right as you go in." The team medic nodded and strode confidently and quickly into the house.

Ben Daniels, the MI6 representative came over. "Sit rep?" He asked.

Wolf almost grinned at his old friend. Despite having transferred to MI6 almost seven months ago the red haired man still used SAS talk.

"One dead. One unconscious. No sign of our hostile." Wolf reeled off. Ben frowned.

"Blunt is not going to be happy about this." He said with a sigh.

**Hope you liked this update! I realise it may be confusing but it will make more sense after a few chapters. Please review! Thanks for reading! Crystal X **


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series**

**Chapter Three**

Blunt picked up the phone at the first ring.

"Identification number," he demanded immediately.

"859673," the voice at the end of the line recited dutifully.

"Ah, Daniels. What is our situation?"

"Not good Mr. Blunt. There is no sign of our hostile."

"That is unfortunate."

"What are your orders Sir?"

"Return to HQ immediately. I'll expect you and Mr. Knighted in my office within the hour."

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Alex couldn't remember a time when the boathouse hadn't been there. It was a small and simple construction, made out of wood and sheet metal. It had been abandoned long ago and now the wood was rotting, the metal rusting. At some point it had been painted green and red but now only faded streaks of flaking paint remained.

Not many people knew about the boathouse. It sat in it's own in a shroud of brambles and bracken, impossible to see from the path that Alex had just left. He remembered the day Ian had shown it to him.

_"Do you want to see the boathouse Alex?" Ian asked, grinning down at his eight year old nephew._

_Alex nodded fervently, his brown eyes bright and curious. _

_"Come on then! It's just off the path," he pointed. "Down there, can you see a way through..." _

Alex swallowed down the memory and walked slowly towards the building. The splintering wooden door was, as always, fastened with a heavy padlock. Alex examined it carefully. It was rusted and weathered with age. He grabbed hold of it and yanked it hard. The weakened links broke like they were made of paper. He threw the padlock down onto the grass and pushed open the door.

He had never been inside the boathouse before. It wasn't much to look at. The wooden floor was so rotted that you could see the grass through some parts, the walls had once been covered in cream wallpaper but most of it had peeled away, the remaining strips dark with damp. There was a single broken window looking out over the water. That was it. It looked like nobody had been in here before Alex since it had been abandoned all those years ago.

He nodded to himself, satisfied. It would have to do.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

"Come in!" Blunt's cold, sharp voice floated out to greet them as soon as Ben knocked.

Ben grimaced at Wolf and then reached out and turned the door handle.

Blunt barely looked up as they came in, seemingly absorbed in the report he was reading. Finally he finished and turned it over, face down on his desk.

"So, our operation was a failure I hear?" Blunt said. He wasn't asking a question, merely stating facts.

"Not completely Sir. We did recover one innocent, alive, from the scene," Ben answered and Blunt nodded, slowly.

"That is true but it doesn't change the fact that we have an armed and dangerous rogue agent loose in the city." He answered finally. "Our top priority from this moment is to bring him down. He is a danger to the public and to our establishment."

Ben and Wolf nodded.

Blunt turned the report over once again and glanced over it. Ben wondered if they had been dismissed. Then Blunt looked up again.

"There is one thing I haven't told you. Something of great significance." He took a deep breath and leant back. "The agent in question is one Alex Rider."

Ben stared at Blunt, his heart beating loud and quick in his chest. Wolf just looked confused.

"Who is Alex Rider?" He asked finally after a long stretch of silence.

Blunt opened a drawer in his desk and took out a photograph which he slid across the desk towards Wolf.

Wolf frowned.

"Cub?" He asked to nobody in particular, looking slightly disbelieving.

Blunt was watching them seriously, drinking in their reactions.

"He's fourteen...How can he be a threat to MI6 security?" Ben demanded, breaking out of his shock.

"There have been sightings of Rider meeting with various undesirable persons. An undercover agent met with him and Rider talked of a plan to hack into our systems. Today we sent an agent over today to apprehend him and you have seen the result." Blunt lied easily.

"He wouldn't do that!" Ben protested.

"But he did." Blunt replied, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Okay, but why don't you just bring him in, talk to him. You screwed him up. You can sort it." Ben argued.

"We cannot break policies simply for Rider's sake. The Prime Minister himself has agreed that his elimination is necessary. If you are not happy with that then I will assign you to a different mission."

Ben took a deep, heaving breath. "No. I'll see this through."

Blunt raised his eyebrows slightly. "What say you Knighted?" He said suddenly, turning to Wolf.

"He'll be dealt with." Wolf answered, staring down at the photo in his hand. Cub's haunted brown eyes drilled up into his.

He slid the photo back across to Blunt.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Alex was led flat on his back, dusty sunlight shafting through the broken window and searing across his chest. He had been led like this for a long time, thinking, remembering. Every time he blinked a new memory would flutter across his eyelids, a burning reminder of the loss he had just endured.

He sat up suddenly, his breathing harsh, loud, broken.

"What do I do?" The words dropped into the air like feathers, spinning away too quick to grasp.

He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall.

"What do I do?"

**So... Yeah.. I'm pretty sure there isn't an abandoned boathouse anywhere on the bank of the Thames but for the sake of the story there is. Sorry if characters are OOC. Thanks for reading. Crystal X **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series**

**Chapter Four**

"What are you going to do?" Ben asked Wolf as they left Blunt's office and began to walk towards the lift.

Wolf frowned slightly. "I'm going to follow my orders."

"But Alex is just a kid! He should never have been sucked into all of this in the first place!"

"That is not my concern."

"What is your concern then Wolf? Your _orders!_"

"Yes." Wolf suddenly stopped walking and turned to face Ben. "Listen, if you have some sort of emotional attachment to this... _kid_ then you'd better let Blunt re-assign you."

There was a long moment of silence and then Ben spoke, each word cold and without emotion.

"No. Like I said. I'll see this through."

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Eagle glanced up as the briefing room door swung open to reveal Wolf and Ben. Eagle watched them carefully.

Wolf had a certain tightness around his eyes giving away his tension even where his relaxed posture didn't. Ben also looked his normal self, cool-tempered, confident but his eyes betrayed his anxiety and anger. Eagle had been a unit with the two men for several years, he noticed these small signs when nobody else did and right now he could tell something was wrong.

All around Eagle, the other SAS operatives stopped what they were doing - cleaning weapons, reading or playing cards - and turned to face the two superiors. Wolf barely acknowledged them and immediately walked over to a chair, sat down and began to leaf through a large file. Ben gave a terse nod and came and took a seat in-between Snake and Eagle.

"What happened?" Eagle asked immediately.

"Alex happened," Ben said, his voice coloured with suppressed rage and frustration.

"Alex? What do you..." He was cut off as Wolf stood up and moved to the front of the room.

Immediately a hush fell over the operatives.

"We have a..." Wolf paused searching for the right word. "Situation," he finally said in a smooth voice. "We have been asked to deal with a matter of utmost importance and urgency. The repercussions, should this mission fail, would be incomprehensible."

There was a moment of silence as Wolf allowed his words to sink in.

"The plans put into action this morning had very little hope of success. And they failed."

He stopped again and swept his gaze around the room. Everyone was listening attentively, eyes fixed on him.

"This cannot happen again. And it won't." Wolf smiled slightly. "Let me tell you about Alex Rider."

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Alex's sleep was broken, filled with distorted dreams which echoed with Jack's desperate cries. But he could not wake himself. He was stuck in this nightmare land, the darkest corners of his conciseness, reliving the moment he had discovered Jack's body, over and over in his head.

"Alex?"

This wasn't Jack's voice, it was deeper, rougher.

"Alex! Wake up!"

His eyes opened slowly and he found himself staring blearily up into the face of Ben Daniels. He sat up violently and attempted to stand but Ben put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him down.

"Alex, did you kill Jack?"

"What? No! Of course I didn't!" Alex said, his voice tired, confused.

Ben took his hand off Alex's shoulder, allowing him to stand. Immediately Alex opened his mouth to say something but Ben cut him off.

"You must have a lot of questions. So do I, but now isn't the time. You're lucky I found you. Blunt's ordered for you...That doesn't matter right now." Ben was speaking quickly, urgently. He suddenly leant forward and pressed a piece of paper into Alex's hand. "Stay here for a few hours. Then find the address on that paper. The man who lives there will help you. I'll make contact, when I have news for you."

And with that, he left, leaving Alex standing there, his fist closed tightly around the piece of paper, feeling increasingly confused and alone.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Wolf glanced up as Ben appeared back on the path.

"No sign of him."

Wolf nodded. "I didn't think we'd find him here."

"What happens now?" Ben asked.

"Blunt's gonna put his face on the front page of every newspaper, Alex Rider: Troubled Youth Turns Murderer. You know, the usual stuff. Hopefully we'll get a sighting and go on from there. But if all fails, we still have Sabina Pleasure." Wolf answered, his dark grey eyes fixed on the horizon.

**Short update but never mind! This is only gonna be a short fic. Hope you liked this chapter. Took ages to write. Trying not to let things progress to quickly or slowly. Thanks for reading. Please review! Update up for next Monday at the latest. Thanks again! Crystal x **

**Yikes. It is now the Sunday and I have no update to put up!! Oops... So it may be a few more days...Sorry! Crystal X **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series**

**Chapter Five**

Alex had no sense of time inside the boathouse. Instead he kept his eyes fixed on the sky outside, watching the sun tracing it's way downwards. When it had finally slipped below the horizon he stood and pushed open the door. Glancing around in the dusky half light he concluded that he was alone in the clearing. He seized his bike from it's position by the boathouse door and began to make the battle up to the path, through the thick bracken. A few moments later and he was cycling fast along the trail searching for a way off of the river and back into the streets beyond.

The darkening air was cold and crisp, renewing his energy and clearing his head. The events of that day were sharp in his mind but he pushed them back. Now was no time to mourn. His sole focus was the address that Ben had given him.

_38 Mill Lane, Whittlesford_

That was it. Four spiky black words on a screwed up piece of paper. They were all that mattered.

It didn't matter, couldn' matter that she was _dead._

Alex swallowed hard.

The moon peaked above the trees and slats of silver light planked the path.

_38 Mill Lane... 38 Mill Lane... 38 Mill Lane_

The question was. How did he get there? The surrounding area was probably riddled with SAS and MI6 operatives.

The path forked into two and he took the left fork, back up onto the streets.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break **

Marian glanced nervously out of the window, watching the beams of torchlight move across the street. Men, clad in fatigues, swarmed over the road, knocking on doors, checking gardens, alleys, under cars...

High above, the blinking lights of helicopters glinted like fragmented stars.

It was all over the news, the brutal cold blooded murder of a young woman. The murderer, hiding somewhere nearby, armed and frenzied. And it had all happened only a few streets away.

It was the most exciting thing to have happened in a long time.

Marian let the curtain fall.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

The street that Alex now found himself on was Upper Thames Street and thankfully it was deserted, everyone shut up in their houses.

Alex paused at the end of the road, trying to figure out a plan in his head. It was quite simple really.

He would cycle to Cannon Street Station and take a train to Whittlesford.

Easy.

Except for the fact that the station was probably being watched. In fact every station within a five mile radius was probably being watched.

He swore. Why hadn't Ben given him more help in this. Perhaps it was a trap. A set up.

Somehow he doubted it. If Ben had wanted him dead, he would have killed Alex while he was sleeping.

Alex suddenly felt immensely tired.

He stood there for a while longer and then pushed off, pedaling swiftly. He had made up his mind.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Alan Blunt examined the photograph in front of him. It had been extracted from CCTV footage in Cannon Street Station. It showed a teenage boy, hood pulled up over his head, walking swiftly and wheeling a bike beside him.

"It's Alex Rider. It's got to be." A voice said from across the desk.

Blunt glanced up at the speaker, Alistair Carle, his head of surveillance.

"You're sure?" Blunt demanded.

"Yes sir. He brought a ticket to Whittlesford Parkway Station. He's on the train now."

"Thank you Mr Carle," Blunt said dismissively.

He was already on the phone when the door fell shut behind the head of surveillance.

**Page Break Page Break Page Break**

Alex was half asleep, slumped on the rough fabric seat, his head resting against the window.

He was surprised that he had made it onto the train, he had been sure that Blunt would have had all of the transport stations under watch.

He hadn't encountered one SAS operative on the way over to the station either.

The more Alex thought about it, the less sense it made.

He raised his head, opening his half-shut eyes and scanned the other passengers.

A young couple in the far corner, talking softly...

A middle aged man, dressed in running gear, headphones trailing out of his ears...

An elderly woman, seemingly fast asleep, her withered hands clutching her leather handbag...

Nothing to raise his suspicion.

The train began to slow as it approached Barbican station.

Alex glanced out, watching as the dimmly lit station trundled into view.

A team of seven fatigue clad men were stood under the poor lighting.

Each of them were armed.

And Alex was reasonably sure that they were there for him.

**Hello. Sorry it's another short update. I have lost my flow with this story. Nothing fits together smoothly anymore. By the way I found the stations on Google but I am not sure what type of station they are so let's just assume that they are for trains... Lol. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Crystal X **


	7. Note

Please visit my profile. X


End file.
